


The sweetest fruit grows within the bramble.

by SkeletalConstellation



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Addie's dad is an asshole, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fatherhood, Fights, Friendship/Love, Pain, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Secret pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, and knocked up the hired help, basically Addie knocks up Blackberry and then they both freak out about it, because Addie done fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalConstellation/pseuds/SkeletalConstellation
Summary: He wouldn't want this.He had a reputation his father insisted he kept.She knew he wouldn't choose her over his father's approval.And so, she held her tongue.





	The sweetest fruit grows within the bramble.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you write some really feelsie stuff because you realize that blackberry's a maid working for adventurer and that if onion was their child there might be some questionable circumstances to that
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Persistent nausea. Fatigue. A throbbing headache. 

Blackberry knew what these were symptoms of. She knew how it could have happened, what had transpired that could have brought about this affliction. 

The doctor just confirmed her suspicions. She'd been given pamphlets and spoken advice, but it wasn't what she needed. Her questions were so much more personal than what the nurses could answer. The maid needed time to think.

The walk back to her employer's home was longer than usual, the spitting rain chilling her frame to the degree her soul felt. Her usually sharp mind was failing to figure out what to do about this. 

If her employer found out, he'd most likely fire her. She was just a maid, after all. He'd do anything to preserve his family's honor, covering up every mistake his wayward son's mistakes. 

He wouldn't hesitate to bury her among those mistakes.

And so she held her tongue, shutting herself off like a cloistress. 

  
  


She couldn't hide it forever. She knew this. 

She'd done a decent job hiding the slight swell in her midsection, but she knew it wouldn't be long before that would prove impossible. It had already been a few weeks since she'd found out, about her condition, and she couldn't keep the secret any more.

She needed to talk to Adventurer. 

Luckily, he was home for once, all sunny smiles and tall tales of his most recent exploits. If anyone else had seen Blackberry's face, they would have seen nothing but apathy. 

Adventurer saw a storm in those dark eyes. 

“Blackberry? Is something wrong?”

“Adventurer… we need to talk. In private.”

 

Adventurer furrowed his brow, but followed Blackberry into her room. She sat down on her bed, and he followed suit, concerned by the gloom of the atmosphere. “What was so important that we needed to be alone.”

Blackberry put a hand over her stomach, trying to summon up the courage to tell him.

“Adventurer… I'm pregnant.”

“...oh.”

“It's yours.”

“ _ oh.” _

“And… I'm keeping it.”

Adventurer was silent for a moment. 

“Addy, I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

“Are you sure it's mine?”

Blackberry looked up at him, eyes sharp as knives. “You're the only one I've had sexual intercourse with in several years, Adventurer. That basically rules out any other partners I might have had in the past.”

Adventurer's face flashed terror, and he laughed, fearful and panicked. “Fucking hell, Blackberry. God, I... I don't know what to say except.... Holy Shit."

Blackberry stared at him with those cold violet eyes, and Adventurer took a deep breath. "Well, I guess... If you're adamant about keeping it, I should probably prepare myself for fatherhood, huh?"

Blackberry breathed a sigh of relief; even though she did care about him, she knew how immature the archeologist could be. She was glad he was taking this situation seriously- or, at least, as seriously as he could. "Thank you, Adventurer," she murmured, looking town at the bump. "But... How do we tell your father?"

 

 

Blackberry sat outside the master office, trying to ignore the muffled shouting within it. The conversation between her employer and the father of her unborn child was going as well as she thought it would.

It probably didn't help that they'd waited until the last moment to tell Adventurer's father about it. Several month in, she could no longer hide the swell of her stomach from her employer, though he had at first passed it off as weight gain. He'd thrown a couple of snide comments her way about 'watching her figure' and 'letting herself go', and each time she could see a spark of anger ignite in Adventurer's eyes. All the same she held her tongue- there was no reason to aggravate him. She did not need to be put on the streets, especially not now that she wasn't alone in her own body.

But then the master of the house had pushed it too far.

"You know, you've really let yourself go. You could afford to shed a few pounds, or I'm gonna have to buy you a new dress."

She stayed silent, bottling down her humiliation and anger into a simple, quiet "yes, sir."

Adventurer had refused to stay quiet any longer, storming after his father to confront him on this cruel behavior. 

 

That had been over an hour ago, according to her watch. The yelling from both sides hadn't ceased in all that time.

Then, the door creaked open, and an exhausted looking Adventurer slipped out. 

Blackberry stood from where she had been sitting, stretching her aching back. "I'm guessing he didn't take it too well."

"The fucker keeps trying to bully me into letting you go."

Blackberry smiled one of her rare, bittersweet smiles. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Adventurer returned the smile, weary and worn out. "... I need to get out of the house. I think you should come with me."

"Alright, sir. I'll get your coat."

 

She was only a couple months from term, she knew this. It was getting harder for her to do her work, but Adventurer had insisted she take it easy. The master of the house looked at her with nothing but disdain now- she was carrying his grandchild, but it was nothing but an illegitimate burden in his eyes, she knew that much. Still, he did not fire her- whatever his son had said, it kept her in his house. 

She lay down on her bed, a wave of dizziness hitting her. She was alone, but in a way, she was never alone. She put a hand over her stomach, felt the movements under the surface of her skin. Everything was becoming more real, more tangible, as her due date drew ever closer. Soon, this would be over- but then her life would be irreversibly changed. She'd be the mother to Adventurer's baby, a child who'd undoubtedly grow up in the world between rags and riches. It would be difficult for all three members of this accidental family, but as long as Adventurer didn't leave her behind, she'd be willing to figure this out.

She'd been ready to figure this out since the moment she found out about the child growing within her.

Adventurer had done so much for her. He'd tried so hard to become better for her, to prove himself to her. Maybe he felt guilty, maybe he genuinely wanted to be a father, maybe it was both.

She wa glad she had him either way.

 

She was holding the tiny girl in her arms, soothing her tears with unusual gentleness, when the doctor let Adventurer in. 

He rushed too her side, looking more worried than ever before. She smiled, softly, barely there, and held out the child to him. "Meet your daughter Onion, Adventurer."

Adventurer took the baby in his arms, looking as terrified as a deer in the headlights. "Onion... hi," he choked, eyes brimming with tears. "I'm your dad.  _I'm_ your  _dad._ "

Blackberry chuckled, exhausted beyond description. "Thanks for being here for her..." she whispered, watching him gently brush the whisps of hair out of Onion's eyes. He nodded, still teary eyed.

Blackberry closed her eyes with a sigh, letting sleep take her overworked body. For a moment, she didn't worry about the future. That could wait another day.

 

Now all she saw was herself, her wayward archeologist, and their beautiful daughter, forever and for always.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I love this ship but I also love angst   
> Leave a kudos if you liked, and a comment if you have anything to say!


End file.
